Bite Me
by L122yTorch
Summary: Kirk tires to convince Spock to attend the ship's Halloween party - he even has a costume picked out for his favorite Vulcan. Halloween only comes once a year, why not enjoy it right? It was harmless enough, or was it?
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon Spock, it'll be fun!" Kirk prodded. "Halloween only comes around once a year," he whined as he made his most convincing puppy dog face.

"It seems highly illogical to dress up in a costume in order to celebrate a holiday that has no significant context."

Jim stood in the corner of his first officer's quarters, leaning against Spock's tidy desk. He molded his lips into a pout. "Who cares if it's illogical," he tended, finally whispering "It just won't be the same without you there."

This declaration gave Spock pause, but his face still twisted in disapproval. "I doubt that I will be of any entertainment at this party. I also doubt that I will have any fun."

"Well, you never know!?" Kirk unfolded his arms and shrugged.

"I am pretty sure that I do know," the Vulcan countered.

"You suck the fun out of everything!" Kirk said, exasperated. "Which perfectly fits with your costume."

"I do not have a costume," Spock said, confused.

"Oh, but you do," Kirk smiled mischievously as he turned and disappeared into their joined bathroom. A moment later he emerged with an armful of black fabric.

"What is the costume?"

"A vampire," Kirk said as he laid it out on Spock's bed.

The Vulcan seemed unamused.

"And why did you choose this costume for me? If I am correct in my knowledge of vampires, they are mythical soul-less creatures who survive off drinking the blood of their unsuspecting victims."

"True," Kirk replied. "I don't know," he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I just thought that you'd make a good vampire - you're tall, dark, ha- uh," he blushed but Spock didn't know why.

"...Look Spock, the party starts in twenty minutes and I still have to get dressed. You comin or not?"

The words were full of hope and anticipation, and for some reason, Spock never liked to disappoint his captain. Although parties were not his forte, it couldn't hurt to attend one, right? Clearly the party was helping the ship's morale, and by not going, Spock did not want to offer the impression that he did not care about the crew members….

"I will come to the party," Spock acquiesced, passing Kirk, crossing his arms and lifting his blue science shirt over his head in one smooth motion. After a moment had passed, he could feel his captain's hot gaze on his cold skin, so he looked at his friend.

Kirk's plump pink lips were parted slightly as he took in the sight of Spock's muscled chest. Thick black hair neatly swept across the Vulcan's pecs and disappeared in a funneling trail down his abdomen.

He gulped and averted his gaze immediately when he realized that Spock was watching him watch him.

Jim cleared his throat and turned around as the alien dressed. "Should you not be getting ready yourself?" Spock asked above the soft noise of his dress pants zipper.

"Yeah, I should," Jim said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pair of plastic fangs, "but I have one more thing to give to you."

"I am dressed."

Jim turned around and smiled. His friend was quite a sight to behold in head-to-toe black. "Don't forget the jacket," Jim said, picking up the last piece of fabric lying on the bed and handing it to the science officer.

"Right," Spock said, taking it and slipping it on. "Is this the last thing that you wanted to give me?"

"No," Jim said, "this is," he held up the fake fangs.

"You do not think that it is, as you would say, overkill?" Spock asked, worried that he would look ridiculous to the crew.

"Absolutely not, now open up," Jim smiled, and brought his left hand's thumb up to press lightly on Spock's chin. The mouth in front of him parted, and in that moment he became keenly aware of just how close to Spock he was standing.

He took a moment to appreciate the sight of Spock before reaching up with his right hand and inserting the plastic fangs. Somehow his thumb had moved to Spock's bottom lip…it felt warm, wet and soft. Those lips…they seemed so kissable.

Fuck. Jim immediately shut down his less than pure thoughts toward Spock and pulled away from his friend quickly. He took a breath and looked up at Spock's eyes, which had grown dark and unrecognizable.

Kirk had never seen a look like that on Spock before, and it sent a buzz down his spine. He didn't know whether to be terrified or turned on so he did what anyone would do in that situation - he laughed awkwardly and made a swift exit.

"Well, I have to go get ready, I've got about ten minutes," he said as he walked away from Spock towards the bathroom.

"What is your costume going to be?" he heard the voice behind him ask.

The blonde flipped around and smiled at Spock, "I guess you'll just have to wait and see," Jim said as he backed into the bathroom and the door whooshed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kirk put on his costume, he tried not to think about how hot Spock looked as a vampire. Shit, if the Vulcan hadn't joined Starfleet, he could have easily been an actor back on earth.

Jim chuckled to himself, the laugh echoing off the bathroom walls, as he imagined what Spock would be like as an actor. Even having a discussion with Spock about this dreamed-up scenario would be hilarious. There's no doubt that Spock would find acting highly illogical. He could almost hear his friend saying, "but why would I spend my life pretending to be someone else, instead of walking my own path?"

It's a fact that Spock would fail fantastically at being an actor, but tonight, he'd be one hell of a vampire - Kirk just knew it.

He was positively giddy as he fastened the buttons on the vest of his three piece suit. He never actually expected that he'd be able to talk Spock into attending the night's festivities. Hopefully he wasn't making the Vulcan too uncomfortable.

With a quick slick of hair gel, Kirk stepped back and took in the reflection of his outfit in the mirror. He was dressed spectacularly, and so convincing in his early 1800s apparel that he could've stepped straight of out a time machine.

A wide grin spread across his face. He reached into a drawer and pulled out red makeup. With a fine tipped brush he applied two red dots to his neck.

He was already late. The party was underway, and Spock being ever-punctual was already there.

The music beat against Spock's sensitive ears and without seeing Jim, he began to question whether coming to the party was a good idea.

Spock generally failed at small-talk and during the party he found himself talking about the ship to those he did engage with. But nobody wanted to discuss work at a party. He felt like he was failing.

Scotty was kind to him, and talked about work with him. The liquor had made the engineer absurdly chipper and he was smiling non-stop. Uhura was also enjoying herself. She sauntered over and joined he and Scotty in conversation.

Some humans said that relationships got awkward when you no longer dated someone that you worked with - but they had broken it off cordially and remained close. There was no tension between them.

Although Spock did have to make sure not to verbally express how beautiful she looked in her witch's costume. It was as if he had to unlearn how to have a romantic relationship with her, and it was not easy. There were rare moments of intense loneliness that Spock experienced, but he kept it to himself.

Uhura was giggling at something that Scotty had said, but she stopped abruptly, peering over Spock's shoulder.

Spock turned around and saw a sea of people, but behind them, beyond them, was Jim Kirk.

Orange and white lights swirled around the dark room and every five seconds or so, the light would fall over Jim, washing his suit in a rich orange glow. He looked as though he truly belonged in the past. The three piece suit clung to his body in all the right places, and the waistcoat swung as he walked towards the group.

Come to think of it, Spock's costume fit perfectly as well.

"Hey guys," Jim yelled over the thumping music. "Enjoying yourselves?"

"Absolutely!" "A course," Uhura and Scotty said in unison. Kirk laughed. "Good, glad to hear it!"

"What exactly are you?" Uhura asked.

Kirk blushed in the darkness upon thinking about the true answer to that question. A moment of silence passed between the members of the group before Kirk finally said, "I'm just a guy from the 1800s," he shrugged.

An attractive crew member passed by with a tray of drinks. Kirk twisted around and grabbed a glass, instantly bringing it to his lips.

"What about you, are you enjoying yourself Spock?" Jim asked, trying to steer the conversation away from his costume.

"Enjoy is a strong word," Spock said reluctantly. Jim chuckled.

"Well, the night is young Mr. Spock," Jim said, patting the Vulcan on the shoulder.

Shit, he should really avoid physical contact. Even through the thick fabric of the jacket and jet black shirt, Jim's hand tingled at the contact. He longed for more of it.

"Excuse me my lady, would you care to dance?" a masked stranger appeared next to Nyota. She looked at the group, excused herself and took the suitor's hand.

Jim watched as Spock watched Nyota disappear into the gyrating crowd. He didn't have any discernible emotion gracing his face, but it was hard to tell in the near darkness.

"That's a good idea!" Scotty said, raising his drink, spilling Romulan Ale out of the vessel, "I should go ask a lady to dance!"

And with that, he trotted off in pursuit of a dance partner.

Jim just shook his head and took a few more sips of his drink. A drop of the liquid spilled past his lips and trailed down his chin. Spock was watching as the liquid made a path down the captain's chin, and he felt a sudden urge to wipe it away - or to lick it away.

Kirk raised his arm as if he were about to wipe his sleeve on it, but Spock's strong hand stopped him.

"You will ruin your costume," the Vulcan said, still gripping Jim's forearm.

"Right…" Jim said, buzzing from the feel of the grasp on his arm. He brought his other hand up to his chin and wiped the drop away with a finger, then he licked the liquid off his finger.

The action was innocent enough, but that weird look was back on Spock's face and the Vulcan released his other arm.

Jim looked down at his drink and then up at Spock. "I know why you're not having fun," Jim voiced a not-so-sudden revelation.

"Because alcohol does not affect me?"

"Exactly!" Jim beamed, "which is why I brought this…" he switched the drink to his other hand and reached into his pocket, pulling out a thin silver bar.

"What is it?"

"Chocolate."

The Vulcan seemed to disapprove, shifting uncomfortably in his spot in front of Jim.

"I mean, I brought it for you, but you don't have to eat it," Jim said, trying to backtrack a little. After all, he didn't want to push his friend into doing something that he didn't want to do.

"I will consider it," Spock said, taking the bar and slipping it into his pants pocket.

"It was kind of you to take me into consideration," Spock offered. "With the chocolate and the costume."

"No problem," Jim said, putting a hand on the bicep opposite him.

Shit, he was touching Spock again. He removed his hand.

"Speaking of the costume…" Spock continued, "…it took you a considerable amount of time to answer Nyota about what exactly your costume is. Why was that?"

Kirk dipped his head, a grin visible in the corners of his eyes. His bright blonde hair shone like glitter when the white light passed over it. He looked up at his friend. "Well," Kirk sighed, "I hesitated because I did not wish to make it apparent that our costumes go together."

Spock's features clouded over in confusion. "Our costumes go together? How?"

Jim took a step or two closer to Spock. He was so close that he could smell the soap that the Vulcan liked to use clinging to his neck. The science officer was a few inches taller and as he looked down at Kirk, all dressed in black with a gaze to match, the hair on the back of Jim's neck stood up. It felt as though electricity coursed through his veins instead of blood, and he savored the feeling.

"You're the vampire," Jim answered, "and I'm your meal," he whispered, knowing that Spock and only Spock could hear him. "Would you like to see your vampire bite?"

Spock nodded so slightly that Jim almost missed it.

Tentatively Jim took Spock's right hand in his left and lifted it up to his own neck as he turned to the side. He brought Spock's fingers up to his collar and then dropped his own hand, letting Spock drag the fabric of his collar down with his long fingers.

In the dark it was hard to see, so Spock waited for the light to find them. And when it did he saw it. Two red marks, one peeked above the collar and one lie beneath. Fake blood was on the collar and the teethmarks were perfect. They were exactly as far apart as the fake fangs that graced his teeth and at just the right angle that someone would tilt their head to bite.

"It's fake blood," Jim said, "I almost didn't have enough to use because it tastes like cherry and I kept eating it," he chuckled and Spock watched as the muscles and veins moved in his neck.

Spock felt like he was on fire, his fingers tingled and he ached with the urge to lick the red off of Jim's neck. Standing there with his fake (but sharp) fangs, clothed in a menacing black cape, fingers exposing Jim's tender neck, he felt a heady rush of something he couldn't quite label.

Jim seemed vulnerable and he felt powerful. He could feel a well of emotions boiling beneath every touch he shared with Jim. He knew that Kirk had put a great deal of consideration into these costumes. There was a fire that burned between them, they kept it a spark, but right now in this moment, it seemed to grow into a flame.

Spock thought about the lights; about how often they came around and landed on the spot where they stood. Every five seconds they'd come around, but every three minutes they'd disappear for fifteen seconds. They were nearly at the three minute mark.

Kirk just stood there, turned half towards Spock, wondering what the Vulcan was thinking.

The three minutes were up, the lights left them in darkness and Spock tilted his head, bringing his lips to the bite mark. He licked the cherry flavored blood off of Jim's pulsing neck, then he opened his mouth, lightly bringing the fangs to the spot where the dots had been and scraping the spot. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to hurt. But the hurt was quickly replaced with the swipe of lips - a kiss on the reddened flesh.

By the time the fifteen seconds were up and the lights found them again, Spock was standing where he had stood earlier, with a look on his face as if nothing had happened at all.

Kirk on the other hand, looked markedly different. His emotions bled through his features, his cheeks and ears were a hot shade of red, his mouth was open, his eyes were intently focused on Spock. Clearly he had not expected that response from Spock.

He took a step forward but Spock looked nervously out at the dance floor full of people.

Without a moment of hesitation, ignoring Spock's concerned gaze, Kirk reached out and brought his fingers to meet Spock's. He rubbed the pads of those fingers against Spock's and a sharp breath slipped past Spock's fake fangs as his eyes snapped shut.

In an instant, Spock pulled his hand away as if it had been burned.

He offered a polite "excuse me," before making a b-line for the door.

A disappointed Kirk watched the black form of his friend weave past partying crew members and out the door. He wondered if he should go after Spock.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe Spock needed space. Maybe this whole thing was too much - picking out his costume, giving him the chocolate bar, flirting mercilessly with him. I mean, shit, he had openly gawked at Spock as he changed, he had touched the Vulcan's chin, his lip, his back, his arm. Maybe it was too much.

Rather than flat out panic that he had irreversibly ruined his relationship with his first officer, Jim Kirk had another drink and waffled between leaving the party and staying. It certainly would look odd if the captain took off just an hour into the shindig.

Despite the urge to go after Spock, Jim decided that it would be best to stay at the party for another hour, if only for appearance sake.

Plenty of female crew members asked him to dance, brought him drinks and flirted with him non-stop. But it had to be obvious to everyone else that his mind was somewhere else. He smiled and made small talk, occasionally nibbled on sugar-laden treats, and danced with a dozen or so girls.

He even danced with Nyota, which was a little weird, but she apparently didn't think so. She had enough drinks to let loose and bust a move. Kirk laughed as she worked the dance floor and he couldn't help but think about her relationship to Spock.

Despite being both of their friends, he didn't know much about it. But suddenly he wished to know all that he could about Spock. Did he dance? Did he ever bust out in a fit of laughter? Did he sleep with her? What would he be like in bed?

Man…he really shouldn't go down that road. Just the thought had him getting hard. Oh well, it was time for him to leave anyway.

Not hoping for a lot of fanfare, Kirk silently slipped out of the bustling room in the middle of a song.

Between the heat in the room and the friction from dancing, Jim was burning up, so he peeled off his waistcoat and walked down the hall. On his way to Spock's room he passed some crewmen who drew the short straw and remained on duty during the party. Kirk gave them an apologetic smile, and they peered back at him, wondering why he wasn't at said party.

The hallways were nearly empty and sorely missing the splashes of red, blue and command gold shirts that usually shuffled around the ship. It seemed quiet - eerie - fitting for Halloween.

Finally, Kirk reached Spock's door. He brought his hand up to the bell but hesitated, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

What was he going to say? Would this be considered harassment? Perhaps Spock just wanted to be left alone. But Spock was the one who had kissed him…was he in the wrong? Was there anything wrong? These were dangerous waters, but what better time was there to flirt with danger than Halloween?

Suddenly, the door slid open, and Spock stood inside. "Come in," Spock said.

Kirk looked confused. "I…uh…didn't even ring it."

"It rang," Spock replied, "the heat signature from your finger must have activated the bell."

"Oh…" Jim whispered into the otherwise quiet room. He cleared his throat and stepped into the room which was far too bright. He squinted his watery eyes and took in the scene before him.

Spock had taken off his costume and folded it neatly on the bed, he was now wearing loose night pants and a black shirt.

The first officer could tell that Kirk was looking him over so he apologized for being in his pajamas.

"Oh…pshhh…don't worry about it, I'm sorry to intrude," Jim said awkwardly. "I just wanted to make sure that we were cool."

"Cool?"

"Uh, yeah, it means alright. I just wanted to make sure that everything was…is…alright between us."

Spock didn't respond, he looked at the floor and Jim could almost hear the cogs in his head turning.

Jim stepped forward, crowding Spock's space out of concern, but the look on Spock's face was not one of concern.

"Do you have feelings for me captain?" he blurted.

It caught Jim off guard. He took a deep breath and said the first word that honestly came to his mind, "yes. And dear god man, don't call me captain right now."

He could tell that Spock's mind was still working to figure out the situation. The Vulcan was probably playing out a hundred things he could say in his mind and determining the outcome of each of those scenarios in the few moments of quiet between them.

"I'm sorry if I've made things awkward," Jim said to stem the silence. "I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I do not feel uncomfortable," Spock instantly replied.

"You don't?"

"No," Spock stepped closer to Jim. "What I feel is…surprise. I did not expect this evening's events to unfold in the manner that they did."

"You make me feel a way that I have never felt before," Spock said, offering up a rare piece of vulnerability. His hands were behind his back in a relaxed military stance - his mind was still chugging away.

"I feel as though I need to grant a considerable amount of time to thinking about these events and our relationship."

"Yeah…" Jim said, "I undress…"

"But I do not want to," Spock interrupted. "I do not want to over think, I do not want to think at all," he said, coming impossibly close to Kirk and dropping his hands to his side.

Jim could smell the fresh laundered scent from the clean pajamas, he could feel the weight of Spock's gaze and count every eyelash that shaded Spock's rich brown eyes, he was so close.

"I don't want to think either," Jim confessed. "There are some things that defy logic. There are some things that lie solely in emotion."

"I agree," Spock said. "Lights forty five percent."

The room grew darker and the spark between them that had since turned into a flame was now becoming a full-blown fire.

Jim brought his face to Spock's, resting his nose next to the Vulcan's. "If you don't want to think, what is it that you want to do? Because I would do anything for you Spock."

The words felt warm against Spock's lips and they unfolded something guarded within his chest. He wanted to taste Jim's words, to feel Jim's sun-bright warmth pressed up against his cold chest, so he did the only logical thing - he tilted his head and kissed Jim Kirk.

In that moment it was as if a thousand puzzle pieces fell into place. This is where he belonged, this is where he would always belong - at Jim's side. Whether or not they would have a full blown relationship was yet to be seen, but on this night, he could have whatever he wanted. And he wanted all of Jim Kirk.

The soft, tender kiss quickly grew deeper as Spock explored the depths of Jim's sweet mouth. The blonde moaned into his mouth as his hands roamed up Jim's back.

Jim could feel the strength of Spock's hands, even through the remaining layers of clothing. He wanted them off, and that's exactly what Spock began to do. His fingers removed the jacket, unbuttoned the vest and the undershirt and placed the items on the back of the desk chair.

Jim's fingers grasped for the purchase of flesh beneath Spock's t-shirt before he finally removed it and tossed it onto the desk.

They were chest to chest, flesh to flesh, and Jim's skin felt like it was on fire. He could feel the human heartbeat pulse against where his own heart would be if he were human. Instead, it beat steadily in his side. As they kissed, Jim held his fingers there, against Spock's side, feeling his heartbeat.

Something about that action made Spock's desire for Kirk grow ever stronger.

He practically lifted Kirk as he maneuvered to the bed and placed the captain firmly on his lap. Jim's fingers ran through his oil-black hair, grasped his muscled neck and flitted down his back as Jim ground their erections together. "God Spock…you're so hard, I want you so bad," Jim said before moving his mouth to graze on Spock's neck.

Spock's mouth dropped open as he relished every sensation that Jim provided his body. Spock returned the favors by running a hand over Jim's clothed erection before unbuttoning the pants and pulling down the zipper.

_I need you Spock, I need you to fuck me, I need you to love me. _

Suddenly, Spock recoiled and looked at Jim with what can only be described as a mix of shock and horror.

Jim was confused, his hooded eyes searched for answers in Spock's face, but found none. "What's wrong Spock?" he said as alarm bloomed in his chest.

"I heard you," Spock said, his body dead still.

"You heard me? What does that mean? You heard me say that I want you so bad?"

_No Jim, I heard you…in my mind,_ the Vulcan answered telepathically.

Now the look of shock was on Jim's face. He just heard Spock…in his mind. He was staring right at the Vulcan's lips, but they hadn't moved.

His first instinct was to jump back and off of Spock. His head was beginning to hurt, his mind was racing.

"Jim, you need to calm yourself," Spock said as he stood, his features still wearing a whisper of concern.

Kirk brought a hand to his head and rubbed the right temple. "Calm yourself!"

"I can't!" Jim nearly yelled.

"Yes, you can," Spock said, coming closer to Jim. "You must find a way to, because I can feel your panic through our bond."

"Bond?" Jim's face scrunched up. "What bond? What are you talking about?"

"It is, as humans say, complicated."

"Well, explain it to me! How can I hear you in my head? What's a bond?"

Spock didn't know where to start, and his hesitancy bled through the bond. Another sharp pain coursed through Jim's head and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Should I go see McCoy?"

"No," Spock answered so quickly that he nearly interrupted the very question he answered.

"You should sleep, and I will explain everything to you in the morning."

"You need to explain it to me now!" Jim continued to flip out.

"No," Spock said cooly, "you must sleep or your headache will continue to worsen."

With all of his might, Spock projected protection and warmth through the bond, despite being concerned himself. He reached out a hand and pulled Jim towards him, toward the bed. "You must sleep Jim, trust me."

Jim nodded, suddenly feeling very tired. Spock sat on the bed with Jim standing in front of him. He slid Jim's pants off and added them to the collection of clothing surrounding the desk. Then he pulled Jim onto the bed.

"I can't believe that I'm finally going to sleep with you," Jim said, "and we don't even get to have sex," he pouted.

With a thump, Kirk plopped into Spock's pillow. "Did I do something wrong Spock?"

"No," Spock answered.

"But it was me that you heard first in your mind…"

"Stop thinking and please go to sleep," Spock said, lying next to Jim.

"Kay…" Jim said through a yawn. He turned to his other side and Spock scooped him into his chest, holding him tightly.

There would be no sleep for him tonight. There would be no sleep for him for many nights.

His brain raced, but because he had so much telepathic practice, he managed to keep the activity away from their newly formed bond.

The only way that they could have bonded without a ceremony would be if they were…if Jim was… his t'hy'la. But the warrior bond was just a myth. Or was it?

Panic threatened to break through Spock's nearly-impenetrable walls. For once in his life he had let emotion lead him and he found his life turning upside down.

Yesterday James Tiberius Kirk was his captain.

And today, today James Tiberius Kirk became his lifelong bond mate.

If Halloween was meant to be scary - it was certainly living up to it's reputation.


	4. Chapter 4

Before he even awoke he felt a dull throb in his head. It resided just above the back of his neck and if he focused, he knew that he'd be able to count his own heartbeat. But rather than feel the pain, Kirk kept his eyes shut, trying to slip back to sleep.

The regulation sheets may not be soft, but the bed's still comfy, so he turned to his side and stuffed his head deep into the softness of the pillow. But something was off, something was wrong.

Jim's right shoulder bumped into a solid object, and on top of that, the pillow he was breathing in didn't smell like his shampoo. In fact…it smelled like Spock.

Groggily, slowly, Kirk peeled open his eyes and saw a neck. It was slender, bound in muscles, and he was in such close proximity that he could visibly make out the pulse beneath the pale greenish flesh.

He tilted his head back and saw Spock's silhouette in the dim light - his eyes were focused, as if he were reading a book that was taped to the ceiling.

Jim instantly recoiled, slamming his back into the wall that hugged the left side of Spock's bed.

"Wh…" was all that he managed to get out. Jim scrambled to assemble memories of the previous night, but it was hard work trying to cut through the headache.

_I'm in bed. I'm in bed with Spock. Okay, I'm wearing boxers. Did we…? No, I don't think we did. I remember the party and I remember kissing Spock, and we were about to…but we didn't. What happened?_

Spock turned his head to look at Jim. He sensed his captain's hesitancy and said nothing as the blonde tried to process. But after a few moments of silence and a continued look of bewilderment on Jim's face, Spock decided to get out of the bed.

Jim moved, as if to follow, but stopped short, sitting on the edge of the mattress. He looked up at Spock and wondered what he should say.

Or what he should think.

Jim approached the bond in his mind like a true novice, in a similar fashion to how a three year old would attempt to play golf with adult-size clubs.

"What happened?" Jim thought, not uttering a word. "What's going on?"

"I do not want you to be distressed," Spock replied out loud.

"Too late!" Jim laughed.

Spock was grateful for the familiar sound that instantly eased the tension in the room.

"Last night you said something about a bond? What's a bond?" Jim continued.

Spock shifted where he stood, the gears in his head still turning. He had the entire night to formulate how to have this conversation with Jim, and yet, words were failing him. Fear began to creep into the corners of his mind and he ferociously fought to keep it at bay.

No matter how many times Spock had gone over this conversation the night before, there was no way that he could accurately predict the exact outcome of it. Which was one thing that he both feared and admired about Kirk - the fact that the human "kept him on his toes" as they say.

Time was up, he had to answer.

"A bond is a unique connection," Spock started. "It is formed between two people…who have a deep connection."

"How deep?" Jim asked, his voice laced with intrigue, but his brows drawn in concern.

"Bondmates are similar to what humans call 'soul mates.'"

The final few words that fell from Spock's mouth hung heavy in the air between them. Jim's mind was reeling as was Spock's.

The Vulcan's greatest fear was that he would lose Jim entirely. They had an incredibly solid friendship, but their "relationship" was just hours old - if it existed at all. And here they were, bonded for life, the equivalent of a married couple on Vulcan. How could he possibly explain all of this to Jim without obliterating everything they had spent years building?

"We're soul mates?" Jim queried. "Is that why you can hear what I'm thinking and visa versa?"

Spock took a deep breath and stepped forward, tentatively deciding to take a seat on the edge of the bed next to Jim.

"When two beings are bonded, a nearly inseparable link forms between them. The link is strong and if one or both of the beings is telepathic, the ability to communicate via thought is enabled. Also, each person in the bond is able to communicate feelings, emotions and physical sensations."

Jim's mouth parted slightly, his eyes widening at the realizations that were dawning on him.

He was sitting so close to his First Officer. And whereas last night he longed to get closer, Jim now felt the urge to get further away. But how do you get away from someone when they're in your mind?

Jim was afraid of commitment, he struggled with that fear and he knew it. And it sounded like Spock was saying that they were inextricably bound, which honestly, scared the shit out of Jim.

"I understand that you have many questions and concerns," Spock continued. "But I want you to realize that you are in no way trapped."

Jim's eyes snapped over to his friend. Had he just read his mind? No…Spock just knew him that well. Or did he?

"The bond can be severed by an experienced Vulcan with the capability of removing the bond. Three such Vulcans reside on New Vulcan and are capable of performing the ritual. I can also decide to shut out the bond on my end, and teach you how to do the same."

"And what if I don't want to sever the bond? I mean…do you want to sever it? I don't even know…" Jim now speaking more to himself than to Spock. "What do you think of all of this? How could this just instantly happen?"

"I do not know what to think of all of this," Spock said truthfully. "But I do know that these events did not just instantly happen. The beginnings of the bond were forged in the fire of an ironclad friendship, and once we allowed ourselves to feel and act on our attraction for one another, the bond solidified. It is an extremely rare type of bond," Spock said, bringing his hands together in his lap and watching intently as his fingers intertwined.

"The bond exists because you are my t'hy'la."

"I'm your what-la?"

"T'hy'la," Spock repeated. It means brother, lover and friend, and it is created when two males who have fought together "fall" for one another," he made air quotes. Jim smiled at the Vulcan's hand gestures and human terms. He also found it rather alarming how easily his fears were melting away.

"It is also known as the warrior bond."

"Hmmm," Jim said.

"Hmmm?" Spock repeated. "This is your reaction?"

"C'mon Spock, I don't know how to react! It's not like I've ever experienced this before!"

"Understandable."

"I mean, you must be freaking out a little right?"

"I do not know that I would use that term, but yes, this uncharted territory does warrant some…"

"Fear?" Jim interrupted.

"Concern."

A few quiet minutes slipped by. Jim extended his arms back, resting his palms on the bed, and considered everything Spock had just told him.

Their "bond" must be pretty damn strong to form so quickly after "admitting their attraction to one another." It was definitely worth exploring further. He clearly had a lot to learn, but Jim was almost afraid of the answers to the questions that he had.

"This bond… do you want to keep it?" he asked in nearly a whisper.

"What will become of our bond remains to be seen."

Jim shook his head in disappointment. "Such a clinical answer…a beautifully choreographed evasion. I didn't ask you what will happen Spock, I asked you want to happen."

Even though Kirk was staring at Spock's back, he could imagine Spock's facial features, he could feel the tension that mounted within him. His posture was prostrate, the muscles in his back pulled the regulation sleep shirt taut.

"I do not know," Spock finally said.

"Okay, that's fine," Jim said, trying hard to mask the weird feeling of sadness that snuck into his chest. He wondered if Spock could feel it anyway.

A blaring alarm completely disintegrated both of the officer's trains of thought as a red light flashed in the small room.

"RED ALERT, RED ALERT, ALL HANDS TO YOUR STATIONS," the familiar robotic voice commanded. "RED ALERT, RED ALERT, ALL HANDS TO YOUR STATIONS, THIS IS NOT A DRILL."

Both Kirk and Spock sprang from the bed. Jim rushed to his quarters to grab some clothes and Spock was dressed and out the door in under ten seconds.

As Jim fussed with pulling his pants up, hopping towards his door, he wondered what the Enterprise could've possibly encountered in this uncharted territory of space. Whatever it was, it must be pretty bad and it must have come out of nowhere - seeing as how he was not made aware of the situation earlier.

Kirk flew out of his room and sprinted toward the deck, his gold shirt still clutched in his right hand, the cool air of the hallway rushing over his bare chest.

Halloween was over, but it seemed as though the scary part was just beginning.


End file.
